The Caribbean Crush
by Xander.XV
Summary: A new girl is in school, Rey has a crush on her and after a year he was able to make her his girlfriend and wants to make love to her as much as possible, but now he is in his last year on secondary school and between the studies and the places he can use to do her he has to fit in everything right on.


It was a cold night as Rey Del Castro lied in bed, Rey had an ordinary life, he was average in his studies, very competitive in sports, and loved working on music as it was one of his picks for his GCSE'S, he's not bad looking, he was a caucasian with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Dammit" Rey moaned

"The weekend is over, tomorrow i have to go to school" Rey said, putting his phone on charge then tucking himself under his bedsheets, the door opens and Rey's dad comes in.

"What ya doing champ?" He asked

"Going to sleep" Rey replied

"Listen if you are masturbating I'm cool with it" He said

"Ew dad gross, I swear I am never going to wank till next year, I don't want to get addicted like my friend Pherry" Rey said

"Ha impossible, any boy your age can't do anything about it, when I was your age I used to wank all the time, well till I was 16 because that's when I made your mum pregnant, and we kept you, anyway if you want to talk about the birds n the bees I got you, also listen, always keep a condom in your pocket, I have a packet I'll put it in your room, and also before your mother passed away, she told me to get out there, so listen to this Rey, I don't have sex, I FUCK" He said

"Ew dad get the fuck out" Rey said throwing a sandle towards his dad.

He went to school, his face barely awake, he has biology first, he hates biology, he doesn't even know why he picked triple science for his GCSE'S, at least he is in year 10 so he has 1 more year left before having to study hard. He sat down in his table next to Pherry, his well trusted friend.

"Yo you heard about the new girl?" Pherry asked excitedly

"No, why do you ask?" Rey replied

"Because she is a hot, hot, hottie" Pherry said looking up and imagining her

"Calm down you perverted weirdo" Rey said with disgust in his face

"Why would I, she is a nice person and she is a hot, hot, hottie" Pherry said

"Would you just calm down, she probs out of your league" Rey said

"What? No, if she is out of my league then she is out of yours" Pherry replied

"Stop talking!" Mr Monterious said

"Sorry sir" we both replied.

Finally the class ended now Rey can go and hang around his friends since break started, Pherry runs towards him.

"Hey wait up!" Pherry yelled at Rey, startling him

"Ayo calm down man I'm here" Rey said

"Did you write down the homework sir gave us" Pherry asked

"Yes, now let's get a move on" Rey said, and thus they spoke about their next lessons, Rey luckily has maths, Pherry sadly has history, for some reason Rey really loved maths as he was a quick thinker and loves competition so whenever the teacher asks for the answers he makes sure he is the first one to be done, and everytime he is 1 second slower he shouts "dammit" everytime.

Now lunch has started, finally he gets to eat something, he got a lunch box from home and gets an ordinary mayonnaise tuna sandwich, his favourite, as he goes to get a bite someone from behind bumps into him.

"ouch" Rey says as he turns around to see who bumped into him

"Sorry!" says a shy girl with blonde hair

"Oh no it's ok, don't worry about it" Rey says as she leaves, he didn't see her face clearly as she left in a hurry.

Couple minutes later as he is eating his sandwich Pherry comes and sits next to him.

"Where were you?" Rey askes

"I was in the toil-hey! You started eating before me!" Pherry says annoyed

"You were taking too long" Rey replied innocently

"Yuck, you eating tuna, anyway the hot, hot, hottie girl is in my history class! She sits right opposite me in my table, she is from Croatia and she's really good at her grades and she likes the colour yellow and her name is Alice Lotadic" Pherry says dreamily

"Ok Stalker" Rey says "Anyway I have music next, finally"

Rey is now waiting in front of the music room with some other people in his class, as the teacher is coming he sees a blonde girl right next to the teacher, Mr Collins gets his keys out to unlock the class door, the blond girl comes towards me.

"Hey I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier in the lunch hall" she said with a soft voice

"Oh that was you, nah don't worry it's cool" I replied

"I am Alice" she said

"Oh hey, I'm Rey" Rey said, dumbfounded, he looked at her and she was his same height and she was really hot, almost angelic, then they entered the classroom and they sat down, Alice sat down alone in the corner as she seemed to not have acquired any friends yet while Rey just sat down with classmates.

"Ok class, as you may remember today is the day where you pick your instrument, it can be your voice, keyboard, guitard, drums etc." Mr Collins said

Everyone then got up to get what they needed, Rey choose the keyboard as it's what he enjoyed most, he really hated the guitar while drums were too much work, he then observed that Alice did not move from her seat, Rey walked over to her.

"So you singing?" Rey asked

"Yeah, and you're keyboard?" She asked

"Yeah" Rey replied

"Ok class now I would like you all to perform a song, it's your choice honestly and you can perform with other people" Mr Collins said to the classroom

"So what song do you think you will perform?" Alice asked

"I was thinking of Lucid Dreams by Juice Wrld" Rey said proudly

"Oh my God I love that song, want to perform it together?" Alice asked

Rey and Alice then waited for their turn to perform and the moment they finished everyone had their mouths wide open, Alice's singing was amazing, it was unbelievable, everyone then clapped.

"Thank you" Alice said to the class happily, she went to sit back down with Rey.

"That was amazing" Rey said

"Aww thanks" Alice replied "Anyway do you know where Bennet is?"

"You mean the supermarket?" Rey asked

"Yeah, I am new in town so I don't know where it is" Alice said

"Sure I can take you there" Rey said

1 Year later

Rey is walking with Pherry in the school corridors, Alice walks past them

"Hey Alice" they both say

"Hey guys" Alice replies as she walks past them

"I can believe that she's our friend, like look how hot she is" Pherry says

"Well she has a boyfriend" Rey says annoyed

"Gaston, French annoying bastard, he stole her from us" Pherry said

"She ain't an object" Rey says sighing

"I know you want to hit that bro" Pherry says

"W-what?" Rey asked startled

"Come on it's so obvious" Pherry replied with a smirk in his face

"Anyway wanna go to Bennet with me?" Rey asked to change the subject

"To be honest, cba" Pherry said and left, while Rey left school, and as he exited he was surprised that it was dark already, he decided to take the shortcut through the woods, as he was walking through the woods he heard he saw a figure sat down on a wooden plank, he couldn't see properly as he was tpo far away, but the closer he got the clearer was the image, and the person had their head looking down so he couldn't see who it was, as he was about to approach the stranger he stepped on a twig and made a _*crunch* _sound, the person looked up and asked "Is someone here?" it was Alice

"I will call the police if you don't respond right now" Alice said

"Whoa whoa it's me" Rey said hurriedly

"Oh it's you" Alice said

"Hey so, what's up" Rey said

"Nothing" Alice said in tears

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Rey said sitting down beside her

"Me and Gaston broke up" She replied, she took a tissue and dabbed it on her eyes

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Rey said sincerely putting and arm around her

"What's wrong with me?" she said bursting into more tears

"Nah come on, you 2 broke up and it's not because you have a problem, it was just not meant to be" Rey said sincerely

"You're just saying that" Alice said looking at Rey

"No, no really, he doesn't deserve someone like you, you have so much to live for, you have a beautiful voice, you're sweet, and you don't care about other people's judgement" Rey replied

"Do you really mean that?" Alice asked

"Yeah" Rey said, the moment he said that, Alice just threw herself onto Rey, kissing him. The moment Alice pulled away Rey looked at her beautiful face, and slowly approached to kiss her, then it felt like magic, and as they were kissing Alice opened her mouth and putting her tongue in contact with Rey's.

_Rey' POV_

Holy shit, I can't believe it, I'm making out with Alice, our tongues intertwined like 2 snake mating. But this was wrong, I felt like something was off, I pulled away, she looked at me but before she could open mouth I quickly said:

"I'm sorry, I can't do it"

"What? Why not?" She asked

"I don't want to take advantage of you" I said, it was probably the hardest thing I have ever said, but it was the right thing, I felt proud of myself

"You are an idiot" Alice simply replied

"Hu?" Was all that came out of my mouth

"You think I'm making out with you because of pity?!?" She asked in a harsh tone

"Well, yeah" I replied

"No dumbass I'm doing this because I kinda like you" She said

"Oh my God so do I" I said with relief

"Anyway I'm the one that dumped him" She said

"Oh then why were you crying?" I asked

"My parents split up" She said with remorse

"I get that, my mum passed away when I was 5" I replied with no difference in tone

"Anyway I like you Rey" She said

"So do I" I said, kissing her once more, putting my hands on her hip, she grabbed my right hand and placed it on her ass, it was soft and big, I rubbed my hand gently, I can't believe it, I wish this moment would never end, it just couldn't get any better.

_Alice's POV_

Ok, ok you are making out with him it's normal for kids to do this, omg I'm so horny, I decide to run my hands all over his body, his chest, his arms, his, wait what is this thing, is it his wiener? I stroked it and he pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked

"What's wrong? You can't just touch a man's shaft randomly" He replied

"Oh, I'm sorry maybe I'll make it up to you" I said biting my nails as I go down on my knees as I unzip his school trousers and pull down his shorts

"Wait! What if someone sees us?" He said

"it's pitch black plus are you scared I might laugh at it?" I said jokingly, then I continue and look at his penis, it must have been 5.5 inches minimum, I start stroking it and as I do it gets longer to about 6 inches, I was impressed to be honest, anyway I start jizzing him off faster and faster with my hand.

"Do you like it" I asked

"Oh yes" he simply said, trying to savour every single moment of this, but I was sick of just giving him a hand job as I was getting cramps, I open my mouth and put it all in somehow, he really loved it so I carried on with the blow job, he put a hand on the back of my head and pushed the dick further in my mouth, but then he stops and says:

"stop I'm gonna cum"

"do it" I said to him trying to suck him as much as possible.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming"he repeats after he shoots his load at me, and to be honest, it was a lot, some of it splurged out of my mouth.

"So how was it?" I asked

"Good" he replied

"Good?" I asked

"So good" he replied, then approached me and said

"I should repay **you**" he came to me, unzipped my trousers and pulled my panties down, I probably should have stopped him, but I couldn't, I didn't want to, plus I was already so wet, he sees my flower, kisses it, then sticks a finger in it. I let out a little "ah" and he continues i couldn't keep myself from saying things, I just don't think I would care if someone saw us and posts it, I like this, he then increased the number of fingers and used 2, my orgasms were louder, he then went on to 3, and you would think he would go to 4, but I asked him to use his tongue.

"OH YES REY RIGHT THERE" I shouted, the pleasure couldn't stop increasing, until I felt something that was going to come out, I told him, he said to shoot my load, I then said

"I'm cumming, Rey you are making me cum!" then I shot him so much, after I was done, I had to sit down, shame we couldn't continue

Rey's _POV_

I just made her cum, I can't believe it she is everything I have ever wanted, I went to her and gave her a big kiss.

"That was amazing" she said

"Yes it was" I replied

"Pity we can't continue" Alice said sadly

"We can if you want" I said

"You are hard again?" she asked shocked

"I haven't touched myself in a really long time" I said shily

"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked as I lunged to kiss her whilst I unbottoned her shirt, I got a condom out of my pocket and as we both got naked we used our clothes so we wouldn't feel too cold, both I felt like I was invulnerable as long as I was with Alice.

"Are you sure we are not making a mistake?" I asked

"As long as I don't get pregnant, now put on that condom and take my virginity" Alice replied

"Wait, didn't you do things with Gaston?" I asked

"Nah I deliberately waited, maybe too long, oh well now do it" Alice hurriedly said as I put on my condom on, then I slowly put it in, she held on to me really hard, she seemed to be in a lot of pain so I waited for her to stop struggling so then I repeated the movement, again I waited for her to stop screaming, I carried on until I picked up a slow pace back and fourth, she was really tight.

Alice's _POV_

Wow he really treats me like a queen, it hurts so much though, but it still is how I imagined it, I let out small "ah" and some "oh yes" until I couldn't take it anymore and I shouted "FASTER, FASTER" didn't have to tell him twice, he just started fucking me real good, i couldn't keep my screams to myself, then I looked at him as he was ravaging me, and we kissed. When the kiss ended I shouted:

"REY I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!"

"So am I" he replied back

Rey _POV_

And at that moment I came, oh it was heaven, I pulled out and stayed beside her, for a brief moment we just looked at the starry sky, both out of breath.


End file.
